


I Taught You Everything You Know

by TheHeraldofAndraste



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeraldofAndraste/pseuds/TheHeraldofAndraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree is a delinquent through and through, but Gabriel takes a shine to him. Perhaps it's because he reminds him a little bit of Jack, but it's probably because he's the only person who gives a shit about Spanish class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bathroom Talk

It wasn't the first time Jesse had been sent to see the principal, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. It wasn't as though he was the worst student, he just rarely did any of his work, loved skipping class and occasionally liked throwing lit cigarettes into bins and causing fires at the school. On his way out from another scolding he caught the eye of his favourite teacher - Mr. Reyes - who taught him Spanish who was giving him a more disapproving look than the principal did. Jesse really liked Reyes, mostly because he took no shit and didn't act like he wanted to be at school any more than Jesse did so it wasn't a surprise the two got along. It certainly helped that when he spoke Spanish he made Jesse want to excuse himself to the bathroom for some alone time, and the majority of girls (and a few guys who would never admit it) fawned over him every time he even walked past them.

"What did you do this time, Jesse?" Reyes asked, his expression softening when Jesse let out a chuckle.

"I didn't do nothing, teach's just got a grudge against me, is all." Jesse flashed his signature grin and Reyes no longer seemed so disappointed.

"It's not a secret you hardly do any of your work." Reyes leaned against the wall, he was only a few inches taller than Jesse which he would've been embarrassed about if Jesse didn't seem to shrink up every time they spoke. "I've had so many teachers complain about you to me, furious that you don't care about their subject as much as you do about mine. I'll be honest, I don't understand it."

Jesse chuckled again, feeling heat on his cheeks which he hoped wouldn't show "Dunno, I just get Spanish. Makes sense in m' brain." It wasn't exactly a lie, but having a huge crush on the teacher did help you hand the work in on time.

Reyes chuckled now, his voice so deep and rich it would've made Jesse shiver if he wasn't trying to hard to look composed. It was only lunch time but it wasn't uncommon for Jesse to already be in heaps of trouble by midday; often he'd be sent into the principal's office first thing in the morning just to warn him to behave himself. If he wasn't being lectured by teachers or by Angela, he spent his lunchtimes either ranting to Hanzo about subjects he couldn't care less about or sitting in Mr. Reyes' room speaking about whatever would warrant them spending time together. Genji, Hanzo's brother, used to tease Jesse about it constantly until he realized it wasn't upsetting him in the slightest but even made him slightly happy that people were noticing, because maybe it meant Reyes was noticing too.

"Well I don't want to eat up your spare time. I'll be seeing you in a few hours anyway." Reyes gave a smile, if you could call it that - Jesse never saw him ever give more than a smirk.

"See ya round, sir." Jesse smiled and the two went their opposite ways, his heart beating faster than he'd like to admit.

Outside he saw Angela, Hanzo and Genji all sat on a bench probably waiting for Jesse to show up. They had a strange friendship, it wasn't like they were greatly similar, but they made for good company and Jesse couldn't ask for anything more. Genji was busy playing some handheld game and paying attention to no one, whilst Hanzo and Angela were speaking about some important project they'd been spending all their weekends on. Angela straightened her back when she saw Jesse, and called him over immediately as though he wasn't already on his way.

"What's the hustle about?" Jesse sat on the bench beside Hanzo, who just shrugged in response.

"There's a photo going around of something written in the boys' bathroom about you and-and Mr. Reyes." Angela's expression would make any expect she was telling the worst news of her life.

Jesse just burst into laughter and bounced on his seat in excitement "Oooh that's exciting! What does it say?"

Angela swallowed hard then and a flush spread across her face, clearly not wanting to repeat such vulgar words; though in all honesty, it could say 'Jesse likes penis' and she wouldn't dare repeat it. She pulled out her phone and found the picture, handing it to Jesse and not even peering at the picture again as though they were the worst words ever written. Hanzo peered over Jesse's shoulder as he read, and even Genji had picked his head up from his game for the reveal.

"Jesse McCree takes Mr. Reyes' fat cock up his ass every Thursday lunchtime, don't ask how I know. I just know." Jesse read aloud, which earned a snigger from Genji.

Even Hanzo chuckled at this, and Jesse just looked around at them in shock and in slight disappointment - he wouldn't be so offended if it were actually true. Angela's face has turned to her motherly expression, one Jesse saw far too often after his countless fuck ups. It was true that he visited Mr. Reyes every Thursday lunch, but unfortunately for Jesse it was only to go over his Spanish homework - which he totally understood, he just wanted to spend time with him. 

"Do you know who wrote it?" Jesse's usual cockiness had left his voice, he wasn't offended exactly but just shocked.

"Nobody knows." Angela gave a reassuring smile, while Genji stole her phone to get an actual look. "Are you okay? I'm sure you can scribble it out or something."

"Well I doubt you want him seeing it, he might even think you wrote it." Hanzo tried to add humour to the situation, but his humour was often misinterpreted. 

Jesse let out a weak chuckle "I should pro'ly get rid of it, yeah." He took the phone back from Genji to get another look "I don't mind, it's jus' I don't need things getting weird between us or nothing."

He zoomed in on the phone, looking at the multiple other comments written beside the original:

'Jesse's not a fag, he fucked the whole girls' volleyball team.'

'Reyes is kinda hot, no homo,'

'Everyone knows Mr. Reyes is married to Mr. Morrison.'

'They sure do spend a lot of time together...'

As well as Jesse's personal favourite:

'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!'.

It made him chuckle at least, he wondered how the school got this image of him being some kind of chick magnet when the only girl he ever spoke to was Angela and some of her friends. He wondered how long it had been up if it had already had so many replies, surely it couldn't be long or the janitors would've painted it over already. Where even was it? He wasn't looking forward to kicking in every door in every bathroom in school to find out, but it would make for an interesting day.

"Should we go find it? I've got a Sharpie to blank it out." Hanzo pulled out the pen as proof, trying to look as reassuring as he could manage.

"Well Angela can't exactly go snooping around the gent's room, so I guess it's just me 'n you Hanzo." Jesse perked up now, shaking off the strange feeling from before "Let's go on a toilet hunt!"

Genji rolled his eyes, slinking back into what looked like an uncomfortable posture to continue with his game. Angela had already pulled out a book to pass the time they'd be gone, giving a smile to the two as a sign of good luck. Jesse hopped up from the bench with excitement, putting his hand on Hanzo's shoulder as they walked back into the building for the remainder of their lunch. They walked past the principal, who gave Jesse a suspicious look and he almost hoped he was doing something against the rules bordering on illegal, but instead he was doing the school a favour by blotting out the vulgarities on the stall walls.

"Are you really not bothered by this?" Hanzo asked as they entered one of the three bathrooms in the school, Jesse already sticking his head in a stall.

"Not really, I mean if he's seen it it'll be a bit awkward I 'spose." Jesse was making quick work of spanning these stalls.

Hanzo paused for a moment, not even bothering to help Jesse but would rather watch him do all the work "You want him to have seen it, don't you?" Hanzo narrowed his eyes, already knowing the answer.

"Whaaat?" Jesse drawled out the word, trying to think of a reason this fact could not be true in the slightest "Why would I want that?"

Hanzo smirked "Because there's that weird part inside of you that thinks if he does, it'll make him realise he's been madly in love with you forever and you two can finally be together." His tone was far beyond condescending, despite being close friends Hanzo managed to make Jesse feel miniature even though he was inches taller than him.

"Now hol' on for a minute. I never said I was madly in love with him, I just wanna fuck him." Jesse knew his bluntness irritated Hanzo, and he wanted to get his own back after Hanzo saw right through him.

Hanzo scoffed but continued nonetheless "Either way, it's what you think, right? Then why're we even looking?"

Jesse shrugged, already making his way out of the bathroom and towards the next "Dunno, bit of fun I guess. Who knows, there might be more written on it. If it was something written about you, you'd wanna know, right?" Jesse poked Hanzo to articulate his point, to which Hanzo just dusted off his chest as though Jesse was infected with some terrible disease.

"Our definitions of fun are wildly different." Hanzo spoke as he entered the next bathroom.

They didn't speak as they investigated this bathroom, or better yet Jesse investigated and Hanzo fiddled with his ponytail in the mirror. Hanzo almost ripped his hair out when Jesse let out a yelp which could only mean he'd found it. Hanzo hurried over, seeing Jesse's face lit up with delight with seeing the message in real life. Jesse's finger was pointing at a fresh comment written beneath it, which Hanzo had to get too close to the toilets he refused to use in order to read it.

"Mr. Reyes pays too much attention to that fag, I'm failing Spanish." Hanzo read quietly, chuckling afterwards at something that probably wasn't meant to be funny. "Is this good for you too?"

"Well it means people notice it right, so there's gotta be something there?" Jesse was acting like an excited kid on Christmas morning but he didn't care much to hide it.

"Or maybe he's just happy someone takes an interest in his subject, he is a teacher after all." Hanzo stressed the words, trying to get this demented idea out of his head.

Jesse shoved Hanzo then, tutting to himself but the grin on his face didn't falter. He kept reading it over and over, but it grew progressively harder as Hanzo begin to scribble over it in pen, much to Jesse's disapproval. At that point, the door opened, and Hanzo turned to look and stiffened whilst Jesse kept speaking like they were the only ones there.

"Judging by the spelling, this guy's pro'ly failing English too." He chuckled again, turning around when Hanzo didn't respond in any way - he at least gave Jesse a quiet grunt at his worst jokes.

The grin on Jesse's face quickly vanished when he saw the last person he wanted to see right now, which he'd never thought he'd say about the actual man of his dreams. Reyes stood there with a confused look on his face, looking between the two boys and assuming they must've been setting off fireworks in the toilets or something of that nature.

"Up to no good again?" Reyes looked at Hanzo first, knowing he'd actually respond if something illegal was going on.

Hanzo just shook his head, but Jesse rose up to speak "N-No, sir."

"Really?" He dragged out the word and Jesse's knees almost gave way right there "It looks to me like you're up to a spot of vandalizing." He began to walk towards them, and Hanzo quickly put the pen away in his bag as if it meant it was never there in the first place "If its funny, maybe I won't send you to the principal."

Jesse rose up then, and covered it with his back "Now, sir, ya gotta hear me out." Jesse could feel sweat forming on his forehead, why did God love to punish him like this? "We actually didn't write anything, it was already written here, honest. It's about me, ya see and we were coming here to cover it up. Honest." He rambled which only made Reyes give his half smile, he prayed with all his might that he bought it.

"Do you want me to report it? I'll probably recognize the handwriting." He looked almost concerned then, and it almost killed Jesse, as he took more steps to get a peek at the message and he uttered the last words Jesse wanted to hear after a long pause "Is that my name?"

Hanzo looked at Jesse then for some kind of response, he know he'd get an earful later for not lending any support but he feared he'd only make it worse by speaking. Jesse looked at Hanzo too, which only made the situation all the more obvious. Reyes' expression only grew more stern by the second, the one he gave to students who constantly got on his nerves during class; not like it was directed at them exactly, he just wanted an answer.

"Sir, I-" Jesse began after a long silence between the three, only to be interrupted by a very impatient Reyes.

"Cut the bull, Jesse. I saw my name, what's this about?" He folded his arms then and Jesse gave Hanzo and nudge and a nod which allowed him to leave the bathroom safely, to leave the two of them alone.

Jesse straightened his back, still covering the message as though his life depended on it "It's nothing sir, honest. Just some punk kids thinking they're funny, that's it." Jesse tried to manage out a chuckle "We were gonna cover it up anyways, it doesn't matter."

With Hanzo out of the room, Reyes' expression softened and he didn't even have to speak to make Jesse give up the act and he began to consider his options: should he just run out or face it head on? This situation would be awkward whether he confronted it sooner or later, and he knew the dread of heading to class later today knowing that he had read it would only make him skip his first Spanish class of his life. There was still the deep, dark part inside of him that told him this was exciting, that this was good, that it could maybe spark something between them but Jesse tried to ignore that voice as much as possible. Jesse let out a heavy sigh and stepped out of the way, moving as far away from Reyes as he could without looking too suspicious but still checking on his expressions in the mirror as he read. He expected some shock, some disgust at least, but there was nothing.

"I have to say, the students are very misinformed." Reyes tried to sound light-hearted, but there was still a heaviness to his voice "Were you really so worried about me seeing this? I'm a teacher Jesse, have been for years, I've seen my fair share of 'bathroom talk'."

Jesse let out a weak chuckle, trying to appear un-bothered but the blush in his cheeks was so strong he could see it in the mirror out of the corner of his eye "S-Sorry, sir. I just didn't 'spect you to walk in is all, shocked me a 'lil." 

"It's a good thing I trust you Jesse, any other kid and I would've believed they wrote it." There was a different twang to his voice now, something Jesse had never heard before and it put him on edge.

"You think I'd write somethin' like that? I'm not that crude when it comes to romance." Jesse spoke nervously but tried to hide it with laughter, but he could still feel the sweat on his forehead.

Reyes chuckled too, and Jesse was on the brink of collapsing "Well the volleyball team seems to think so." He knew he was overstepping boundaries, but curiosity was getting the best of him.

"No, sir, that's not true I'm-" He began to explain himself nonchalantly but stopped himself before he said too much.

"Too busy studying Spanish, it would seem?" Reyes finished his sentence, the twang in his voice still there "Do you know who wrote that? It's strange how they know you come to my room every Thursday, maybe you've got a fan."

There was no way Reyes wasn't noticing how nervous Jesse was being, so why was he acting so calm? Jesse mentally cursed himself over and over again for blushing so easily, maybe he'd be able to hide that if he wasn't sweating too as well his voice cracking with every word. 

"All in all, I should take it as a compliment. 'Kinda hot' is more that I'd expect at my old age." Reyes chuckled again, actually showing his teeth when he smiled this time and Jesse felt like he'd just witnessed an angel.

"You don't look old, sir, not at all." Jesse smiled at him, his voice returning to normal.

"You sure you didn't write that message, McCree?" Reyes rarely used Jesse's last name, but his Spanish accent came out slightly when he said it and Jesse regretted even responding "You can tell me." Reyes continued speaking when Jesse finally thought he was safe to make an excuse and leave, but the huskiness of his voice matched with those words forced a curse out of Jesse's lips.

"Do I have to report you for swearing now too? Jeez,  you're a glutton for punishment." Reyes stepped closer to him now and Jesse had never felt more insecure "Look. You're my student, Jesse, as much as you might want it to happen, it can't." There was a seriousness to his voice now but the small distance between the two of them said something else.

"Who says I want something to happen?" Jesse spoke in a whisper now, but he knew Reyes would be able to hear how heavy he was breathing, fuck he could probably feel it.

Reyes swallowed hard then, knowing he shouldn't continue this conversation "You've been hard ever since I walked into the room."

"Shit." Jesse responded immediately, deep down he had known it but he prayed hard that it would either go away or Reyes wouldn't notice it.

"I'm sorry Jesse, it's against the rules. I could lose my job." Reyes was speaking low too, his eyes staring deep into Jesse's. 

"Well, sir. I've always been a rule breaker." Jesse couldn't believe he was even uttering the words, and he continued to surprise himself as he pushed himself up to lock lips with Reyes.

In his mind he saw Reyes shoving him away, probably even slapping him and reporting him to the principal and having him removed from the school immediately, but that didn't happen. Reyes made a surprise noise as he felt Jesse's lips against his, but eventually he began to kiss back and Jesse felt weak in the knees. Jesse figured he may as well keep pushing his luck, there was no coming back from this after all, and pushed his tongue into Reyes' mouth with less resistance than he expected. Jesse didn't know how they even ended up like this, pushed up against the sink making out with his Spanish teacher, but fuck was it every bit as good as he imagined. Reyes put a hand in Jesse's long hair and Jesse let out a quiet moan which Reyes responding with a low grunt. If this was a dream, Jesse didn't want to ever wake up. The harsh realization that this was indeed real hit hard when the bell rang throughout the halls, and Reyes pulled away almost immediately.

"Jesse. I-We-" This was the first time Jesse had seen Reyes worried in any way, and he never thought he'd find him so adorable.

"I won't tell anyone sir." Jesse's lips were swollen red and he knew, giving Reyes the most alluring look he could manage with his eyes as if it would convince him to kiss him again.

"This can't happen again." Reyes adjusted himself, straightening his back and taking a deep breath "You should leave first, we'll look suspicious otherwise."

Jesse nodded and smiled, making his way to the door making sure to swing his hips as he walked "Sir?"

Reyes had his head in his hands, only looking up a few seconds after Jesse had spoken "Yes?" He sounded exhausted, ashamed.

"We're still on for Thursday lunch, right?" Jesse grinned, winking as he walked out of the room.

 


	2. Morrison

 Jesse had a whole hour of English before he'd have to face Reyes again, and maybe his teacher would've noticed how distracted he was if he didn't spend every lesson sat in the back on his phone texting Hanzo; Hanzo gave few responses, not only because he didn't want to get caught texting and also because he didn't really care. Hanzo knew Jesse just needed to vent sometimes, and English was the time for that.

'i gotta tell u somethin big'

'What is it?'

'ur gonna judge me'

'I always judge you.'

'haha very funny but this is serioussss'

'Are you getting kicked out?'

'well who knows depends on how this situation goes'

'Tell me then.'

'i gotta tell you in person meet me after school pleaseeee'

'I need to wait for Genji anyway, so I will.'

'i hate you sometimes'

'You hate me all the time. Speak to you later.'

Jesse continued to text Hanzo a series of stupid jokes which were ignored, but Jesse didn't take it to heart because he knew how annoying he was being but he just wanted to keep his mind off of the situation at hand. He didn't even hurry to his Spanish lesson like he usually did in case there was some awkward tension when he was the first one in, he was sure Reyes would notice but maybe that the best thing right now. When he arrived there were already a few students dotted across the room, so Jesse tried to slink to his seat at the back of the room and waited until he was sat down to look at Reyes finally - only to see him looking back. Jesse flashed him the most innocent smile he could muster, and he swore he saw the corner of Reyes' mouth curl up but it could've been wishful thinking.

"Okay class." Mr. Reyes began when the classroom filled up "Time for another not-so-surprise surprise test."

It became a running joke in the class as Mr. Reyes loved to surprise his class with random tests, but eventually they came so often that if you weren't prepared you may as well just never come back to class. Reyes began handing out the papers, which Jesse received last as always, and Jesse noticed the pause he took before placing the test paper down.

"Good luck." Reyes said loud enough that it could've been for the whole table but quiet enough that Jesse knew it was for him.

It didn't take Jesse too long to finish the test, and halfway through the allocated time he was already walking up to the desk to hand in his work. Reyes handed the paper back to Jesse and avoided eye contact as a sinking feeling set in Jesse's chest.

"I expect better McCree, see me after class." Reyes spoke in a low voice, but it still roused the class.

Nobody expected the teacher's pet to ever do below perfection, especially not Jesse, so he shamefully slunk back down into his seat and took a closer look at the paper. He wanted to kick himself for doing so badly, even though he didn't understand how, and then he wanted to kick himself again for not realizing the reality of the situation. When he took a closer look at his paper he realized they weren't actually crosses but some weird hybrid of a cross and a tick; he knew deep down he couldn't have done so badly with the amount of studying he did, Reyes clearly just wanted to speak to him after school. Jesse chuckled to himself and felt a small blush on his cheeks thinking that Reyes did this to spare his feelings, but quickly tried to change his expression back to disappointed lest another student wonder what was going on. Jesse spent the rest of the lesson quiet at the back of the room, managing to send a quick text to Hanzo that he wouldn't need to wait for him anymore, but he needed to be ready for Jesse showing up at his door randomly to explain everything that happened. 

As the class began to filter out quickly, students eager to get home, Jesse lagged behind and remained stood behind his seat afraid of what he was meant to do.

"Jesse, come here." Reyes was still using his 'teacher voice' but he didn't sound angry.

He obliged, throwing his bag over his shoulder and approaching Mr. Reyes' desk hesitantly; he'd been through too many emotions in one day, he didn't need anything else crazy to happen today. Reyes let out a long heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair, looking at Jesse with kind eyes but still with a hint of a disappointment; as much as Jesse loved him as a teacher, he hated when he acted like one when they were alone.

"We have to talk about this." Reyes finally spoke to break the silence, and Jesse just nodded and remained still "You don't have to act like you're in trouble, kid. Just pull a seat." Reyes chuckled and Jesse had to find a way to stop being so heavily affected by Reyes' voice.

Jesse just felt like another student, he felt like a young kid again being called into the principal's office for the first time, and he hated every second of it. Reyes opened his mouth to speak but Jesse quickly interrupted him, wanting to clear the air as fast as he could.

"I don't want things to be weird, sir." Jesse babbled out.

Reyes smiled and finally sat up straight, looking a lot less intimidating than usual "Nor do I, Jesse. We could both pretend this never happened, and continue as normal."

Jesse looked at the floor then, the sinking feeling from earlier returning much stronger this time "But I don't want it to be a one time thing."

Reyes' eyes widened and he cleared this throat "Jesse you have to understand, it's illegal for me to have... relations with a student." He was using his professional voice and Jesse hated it.

"I know, sir." Jesse's voice was emotionless "But I really like you, and I'm leaving soon, don't that count for anything?"

"It's still illegal." Reyes let out another sigh, but it was sympathetic not exhausted.

"I don't care!" Jesse looked up then, and his sudden change in tone alerted Mr. Reyes "I've liked ya for so long, and I know it's stupid and that it shouldn't happen but I goddamn want it to!"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Reyes spoke again "So do I." It was quiet, which was unusual for him, and Jesse swore he heard him wrong.

Another pause followed and Jesse finally looked up, his eyes filled with hope "Then what's stopping you?"

Reyes let out a low chuckle, looking away "I'm not like you anymore Jesse, I don't get a kick off of breaking the rules."

"Not even a lil'?" Jesse's tone changed so quickly it caught Reyes off guard, he was speaking low and sensual; Reyes swallowed hard and looked Jesse in the eye, almost to test him.

Jesse stood up and walked around the desk and threw a leg over Reyes', straddling him on his desk chair. Reyes didn't take his eyes off of him for a second and let out a low grunt when Jesse settled on his hips and let a smile crack on his face when he saw the blush forming on Jesse's tanned cheeks. Jesse leaned down, close enough to feel Reyes' breath on his face and was comforted that he was breathing just as heavily as himself.

"If you want me to stop, just say the word." Jesse whispered, not just to add to the tension but because he didn't think he'd be able to speak any louder or his voice would crack.

Reyes remained silent, looking up at Jesse through his long eyelashes and grinning. Jesse felt like he needed to pinch himself, there was no way this was real, that such a beautiful man even wanted to look at him twice. Jesse finally closed the gap in-between them by pressing his lips up against Reyes' for the second time that day, but instead of him pushing the boundaries this time, it was Reyes. Jesse only blushed harder when he let out a quiet moan when he felt Reyes' tongue with his own; the kiss wasn't as hesitant as the first one had been, it was much more passionate and hungry. Reyes' hands once again found themselves in Jesse's long hair which he tugged on hard when Jesse rolled his hips, and a louder moan left Jesse's mouth. The kiss broke after a few minutes and once again Jesse's lips were red and swollen, he looked too good to be true. Reyes began kissing down Jesse's neck, breathing in the scent of him as he resisted the urge to leave a mark - he didn't want to scare the kid off. Jesse rolled his hips for a second time, the noises he made really tested Reyes. It was clear this session was far from over, the two only losing their grip more and more, until they heard a knock at Reyes' door. Jesse shot up quickly, looking at Reyes with wide eyes who only responded with the same expression. Jesse darted back to his seat, placing his bag over his lap to hid his growing erection and Reyes tucking his chair into his desk to do the same.

Reyes cleared this throat "Come in!" He called, shuffling papers on his desk and attempting to look presentable.

Behind the door was none other than Mr. Morrison, he was a P.E teacher who had a fuse just as short as Reyes but Jesse feared the man way more than he did his Spanish teacher; he could make a student cry just with a look, but luckily he didn't do that often. He wasn't a bad guy, a lot of students loved him and saw him as a father figure but there was no denying that he was a scary man. There was a lot of tension between him and Mr. Reyes, though no one truly knew why, especially since their departments never interacted, yet the two were often seen together arguing. Rumors went around saying that the two had dated in the past, but everything you heard you had to take with a pinch of salt.

"Reyes, I-" Morrison began before he saw Jesse sat there looking completely lost "Oh, sorry I didn't reali-"

"It's fine, I was just going over some work." Reyes smiled at Jesse "You understand where you went wrong?"

Jesse paused for a second, still a little in shock "Y-Yeah, thank ya kindly, sir." He stood up then, trying not to look suspicious as he walked out the room holding a bag pretty much directly on his crotch.

Morrison watched the boy as he left with a confused expression, then shook his head and sat down in the same chair Jesse had. Reyes relaxed look turned stern, as he sat up as straight as he could in a way to intimidate though it was hard to concentrate with the current state he was in; blood was in all the wrong places.

"What do you want?" Reyes asked, furrowing his brow.

"Wanted to see how you were doing, some staff have been telling me you've been acting weird lately." His words were kind, but his tone was flat.

"I'm fine." Reyes reassured, there was no way around the tension that formed when the two of them spoke "Is that all you wanted?"

"No. I've still got some of your stuff in my car, just odds and ends, thought you'd want them." Morrison stood up then, suggesting they both walk to the car.

"Why yes I would like _my_ things." Reyes chuckled to himself, standing up too "Wouldn't want to be an inconvenience."

There was a long silence when the two walked to the car until Morrison decided the break the tension "Was that Jesse McCree you were speaking to?"

"Yeah, hes a good kid." He stopped himself from smiling "Why?"

"Heard he was far from a 'good kid', taken a shine to you though." The two walked with a huge distance between them, it wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

"Am I sensing some jealousy, Jack?" Reyes was always the one to try and lighten the situation, but Morrison rarely followed.

Morrison chuckled, a low chuckle that Reyes hadn't heard for a while "I'm just glad I don't have to teach him. Wouldn't be the first time a bad kid turned good with you around."

"Is that meant to be a compliment? I've been in their position, I know how to set them on the right path." Reyes grew slightly more hostile.

"Sure, Gabe. I'm sure its your teaching style that interests them so much." He chuckled again, but the two never shared a laugh, it was always at the other's expense. 

It was true that Jesse wasn't the first 'bad kid' to take a shine to Gabriel, but that didn't mean they had a crush on him or anything. Reyes used to be that bad kid, constantly getting in trouble and threatened that he'd be kicked out, but he knew that didn't mean that they were a bad person in the slightest. Some kids just came from a troubled background, they couldn't be to blame, and if he could stop at least one student from getting kicked out he felt like he'd done his job. Other teachers just shunned those students and berated them constantly in class, as though public humiliation would inspire them to be better. Jack noticed Reyes' silence and gave him a concerned look when he wasn't looking, but quickly looked away when Gabriel turned to face him.

"Don't take it so hard. Can you blame them for falling for the mysterious Spanish teacher?" Jack tried to lighten the situation then, and it took Reyes by surprise.

"As if you don't have girls chasing after you, Jack." It should've been a joke but it came out harsh.

"I find it a little pathetic, if I'm honest. Offends me a little they think I'm even the slightest bit interested in girls, let alone students." Jack opened the boot of his car then, filled with cardboard boxes "Just do me a favour, distance yourself from that McCree kid, you don't want him getting the wrong idea."

Gabe chuckled then, taking the boxes from Jack with ease "Of course, who do you take me for?"


	3. Lunchtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes, I wrote this on my phone but I really wanted to get this chapter out.

Jesse practically sprinted straight from school all the way to Hanzo's house, his heart still beating and his cheeks still red from what had happened with Mr. Reyes. Luckily for Jesse, not so lucky for Hanzo, the two lived incredibly close to one another which was the main reason they had become friends in the first place; Jesse would run to catch up with Hanzo on the way from school and start a conversation as if the two had known each other for years, and now they didn't need to pretend. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Jesse rang the doorbell and awaited a response. Hanzo's parents were rarely home, leaving the two brothers alone the majority of the time - Jesse always told Hanzo he should throw a party, but he wouldn't be convinced. Genji opened the door, far too preoccupied with a video game to even look at Jesse.

"Hanzo's upstairs." He said, leaning against the door to allow Jesse to run upstairs.

When Jesse burst into Hanzo's room, he was sat on his bed with his hair falling over his shoulders and his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Jesse rarely saw Hanzo not working, and he honestly didn't understand how he managed to finish everything when he was annoying him constantly. It took him a few seconds to even realise the door was open, and his expression softened greatly and he smiled and moved the array of books from his bed to make room for Jesse. He happily sat down with an ecstatic expression, eyes wide and mouth open, so excited to tell the news.

"So, what is it?" Hanzo asked after Jesse remained silence, who began to ramble immediately.

"Hanzo you're honestly not gonna believe this, but you have to trust me it's completely true." Jesse began, his expression the same "After you left the bathroom me and Reyes were talkin', and it was weird like super weird, like he never spoken to me like that before an' I-"

"Trim the story down a little?" Hanzo had a sweet tone, and Jesse just took a breath and tried to calm down.

"Me and Reyes... made out!" Jesse leaned back, his eyes wider than before, awaiting a response.

Hanzo just blinked, dumbfounded, opening his mouth to say something but unsure of what would the right thing. There was a silence for several seconds, the two just staring at each other - Hanzo waiting for an explanation, and Jesse waiting for a congratulations of sorts. 

"You're joking." Was all Hanzo could say, his voice barely audible.

"I wish! Well, no I don't. It was so weird, he's really worried he's gonna lose his job or somethin'." Jesse said nonchalantly.

"Well, he could." Hanzo didn't want to sound like he wasn't happy for him, but would rather her just dated someone his own age - or at least not a teacher.

"Gosh, why's everyone so preoccupied with that?" Jesse folded his arms "We ain't gonna get caught or nothin'."

"So it wasn't a one time thing?" Hanzo softened his expression, trying to be supportive.

 Jesse blushed then, giggling like a child "He asked me t' stay after class, I think he's more worried 'bout me than losing his job honestly. I convinced him though." Jesse winked then, and saw a blush forming on Hanzo's cheeks.

"Is it going to continue then?" Hanzo shuffled awkwardly on the bed "How would that even work?"

"Dunno, that's the fun of it I s'pose." Jesse chuckled, leaning back on the bed "Can't wait for Thursday lunch, just hope he has a lock on his door."

Hanzo's face grew redder with that comment "Jesse, please don't tell me you're planning to have sex with him at school." His voice was higher pitched than usual.

"Where else am I gonna do it? Just show up to his house?" Jesse wasn't even looking at Hanzo now, just staring at the ceiling. 

"No, I guess not." He grew quiet again "How is this going to affect your grades?"

Jesse belted out a laugh "Trust you to think about grades when I'm planning on fuckin' my teacher."

"Well, you know me." He pulled his long black hair behind his ears.

"You won't tell anyone, will ya?" Jesse gave him the sweetest look he could muster "I would tell Ang, but she might faint."

"Of course I won't." Hanzo smiled "Just promise me you'll be smart, okay?"

"I can't promise I'll be as smart as you, but I'll try." Jesse smiled back.

For the next hour or two, Jesse rambled and Hanzo listened intently; after long enough Genji had convinced the two of them to play a new video game he bought, and even though neither of them could understand the controls they still managed to have a good time.

* * *

 Reyes came into the school next day earlier than he usually did, so that he could wrap his head around the entire situation with Jesse. He had spent his night grading work and drinking, barely able to get a decent night's sleep with his conscience constantly telling him how terrible of a person he was for pursuing a relationship with a student. Of course he knew it was wrong, but it wasn't as though Jesse was too young to know what he was getting into, he was more than capable of making his own decisions and understand the consequences of them. However, no matter what, this would always reflect badly upon Reyes - why couldn't he find someone his own age to make out with in bathrooms? If he cared to answer, he could say the last time he did that it ended in an incredibly awkward break up which left him feeling he'd be single forever. Jesse had rightly stated too, that he was going to be leaving school soon anyway and it would be completely acceptable for them to pursue some type of relationship, so then why didn't they just wait? Far too many questions plagued Gabriel's mind as he tried to collect himself and prepare for a whole day of teaching. To only make matters worse, it was Thursday, which meant Jesse would undoubtedly come to spend the lunchtime with him and there was no way of knowing whether things would play out as they normally did or if it'd be a repeat of the previous day.

Jesse's mind too was riddled with such thoughts, but felt a lot less tense than he did before since talking to Hanzo and getting all of this emotions out on the table; at least he knew he wouldn't have to hide anything from Hanzo, and eventually Angela would find out on her own accord and probably lecture Jesse for an hour. He had to sit through two boring lessons in which he barely paid attention until he was let out for lunch, he had considered not even going to see Mr. Reyes today but that might make things even weirder than going. He took a deep sigh before entering the room, flashing Reyes a smile as he walked into the room and took the seat beside his desk - Gabriel began setting the seat out for Jesse after several lunch times, realizing it was going to be a weekly thing.

"Good afternoon, sir." Jesse said as he sat down, taking out some of the extra credit work Reyes would give him after every session.

"How're you doing, Jesse?" Reyes seemed incredibly tense, his back straight and his hands gripping his pen tightly.

"Alright, there's one question I had a major problem with though." Jesse's tone changed greatly "It's pretty _long_ and _hard_ , do you think you can help me?"

There was a long silence where Jesse just stared at Mr. Reyes through his eyelashes and Gabriel stared back disapprovingly.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Reyes finally said, looking utterly unimpressed.

"Oh come on, sir!" Jesse chuckled "No one ever comes in here, why don't we have a little fun?"

Reyes brought his hand up to his forehead as though he could feel a headache incoming, he let out a groan and when he looked up to remind Jesse how stupid the idea he was suggesting was, Jesse was already out of his seat and sauntering over to Gabriel.

"No, McCree." Was all Reyes said and Jesse began to take the same position he did yesterday - straddling Gabe's lap.

"Stop me then, sir." The tone of his voice was pure lust, as he began planting kisses down Reyes' neck.

As soon as Jesse let out a moan, Reyes rose from his chair and forced Jesse down onto his desk, which only excited the younger man more. Reyes looked down at him for a few seconds, pure anger in his eyes and his nostrils flaring. Jesse's arms had flew above his head and he lay there defenseless, his neck outstretched as a welcoming.

"Are you going to punish me, sir?" He knew he was being cheesy, like a bad actor in a porno.

"Well you haven't been good, have you?" His voice was lower than usual, and it sent a shiver down Jesse's spine.

Reyes leaned down then, kissing slowly up Jesse's neck and biting his earlobe; Jesse let out an embarrassingly loud yelp, and blush sprang up in his cheeks. Gabriel chuckled, low and rumbling, and moved in close to whisper in Jesse's ear.

"Bet you think you're hot shit, right? Marching in here, thinking you can make me do what you want, huh?" Despite being only a whisper, his voice had such a richness that Jesse couldn't help but moan at.

He couldn't manage to get any words out, so he just nodded to which Gabriel chuckled at once again, laying another hot kiss on his neck.

"I've got news for you McCree, I'm the boss of you. Got it?" His hands went up to Jesse's hair then, tugging to get a response and Jesse just moaned quietly.

Reyes straightened his back then, looking down at the state that was Jesse McCree, already beginning to writhe under his grip and letting out beautiful moans every so often. Reyes grinned, the sight alone causing a tightness in his trousers.

"S-sir." Jesse whimpered out.

Reyes raised an eyebrow "Something you want, Jesse? Speak up."

"I wanna make you feel good, sir." He swallowed hard, trying to stop his voice from wavering.

Reyes grinned again, decreasing the pressure his body was putting onto Jesse's and allowing him to sit up. Jesse immediately pulled Reyes in for a kiss, which took Gabriel by surprise. It was a hot and heavy kiss, Jesse practically melting into Reyes and moaning openly into his mouth. Gabe pulled at Jesse's long hair once again, which earned him a grunt from the boy. When they broke apart, Jesse's cheeks were red and his pupils dilated. Before Reyes could do anything, Jesse sunk to his knees and undid the zipper on Mr. Reyes' trousers. Gabe only tutted, letting his hands roam through Jesse's hair softly.

"You really are a bad boy aren't you, Jesse?" He had to hide the moan he want to let out when Jesse ran his fingers over his clothed erection.

"Only for you, sir." Jesse mustered the most innocent look he could manage before his released Reyes' throbbing cock from his boxers.

Jesse paused for a moment, taking a while to register exactly what was happening and how lucky he was to witness such a beauty. He planted a few kisses on the head before licking the underside completely, which earned a groan from Gabe. He took the cock deeper into his mouth each time, making a point of not using his hands, but struggled the closer he got to the base. This was far from Jesse's first rodeo, but he wasn't used to a dick so big - and he usually wasn't the one doing the sucking.

"Take it all, I know you can." Reyes instructed, sounding more like a teacher than he had attempted, but it just turned Jesse on more. 

Jesse loved nothing more than a challenge, so tried as best he could to fit all of Reyes' cock down his throat but he began to make gagging noises before he reached the base; this didn't stop him though, pushing further until his nose was touching Gabriel's skin and then pulling of completely. He would've been embarrassed for the coughing afterwards if Reyes hasn't pulled up his chin to look at him and gave him a proud smile. There was saliva hanging on his lips and dribbling down his chin, and Gabe had to resist the urge to force his mouth onto his cock again. Jesse took this as a sign that he could stand up again, though his knees were a little weak. Gabriel pulled him in for another short kiss, sharing the taste between their tongues before pulling away.

"Bend over." Reyes said roughly, though gave Jesse little choice when he bent him over himself.

Reyes pulled down Jesse's trousers easily - Jesse wasn't the type to wear skinny jeans - and before pulling down his boxers he lay a harsh slap on his arse cheek.

"You want this, McCree?" His voice lower than Jesse had ever heard it, as he pressed his cock up again his arse "Think you deserve it?"

"Fuck." Jesse winced, rolling his hips back onto Gabe's cock "Please, sir, I want it so bad. Please."

The second beg sounded like something straight from a porno and Reyes couldn't help but moan. He pulled down Jesse's boxers quickly, popping a finger into his mouth and then circling Jesse's entrance with it. The coldness startled Jesse, but eventually he just wanted more and more inside of him. Gabriel pushed one finger pass the rim, earning a gasp from Jesse, and began pumping quickly until there was room for another. Jesse had to stop himself from moaning loud enough that the entire school was here, though the slaps on the arse from Reyes served as a harsh reminder that if he wanted this to end well he'd have to keep quiet. Reyes managed to get three fingers into Jesse before he pulled them out, spitting on his arsehole.

"You sure you're ready? I won't be gent-" Reyes ran his cock over Jesse's entrance before a sound echoed throughout the room - a knock at the door.

The two remained still for a few seconds, before Jesse hastily pulled his boxers and trousers back up, and rushed over to his seat. Reyes zipped his trousers back up and lowered himself back into his desk chair before calling the person to come in. The door opened and revealed a student from Jesse's Spanish class, which was strange because nobody ever interrupted their lunchtime sessions - everyone in the class, probably the school, knew that was Jesse's time.

"Sorry, sir, I have that homework I forgot to bring in yesterday." His words were nervous but his tone was not, he gave Jesse a glare as he set the work down on the desk. "Is it okay if I come after school today so we can go over it?"

He had a strange tone, Jesse didn't like it and Reyes picked it up immediately. Mr. Reyes smiled at the student who eventually left with a wiggle in their step. Jesse sat in stunned silence, not only from being interrupted but from what their interruption was.

"W-was he flirting with you?" Jesse sounded offended.

Reyes leaned back in his chair and chuckled "You think you're the only student with hots for the Spanish teacher?"

This joke didn't land well, Jesse folding his arms and sticking out his lower lip. He stood up again, moving to sit in front of Mr. Reyes on his desk.

"I'm the only one you've got eyes for, right?" He sounded like a spoiled kid.

"Of course, Jesse." Reyes ran a hand Jesse's thigh and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Jesse took hold of Reyes' hand and stuck his index finger in his mouth, sucking on it liberally which made Gabriel moan. It left Jesse's mouth with a pop, and he just chuckled mischievously.

"We don't have time to finish Jesse, I'm sorry." Reyes had to hide his arousal.

"I know, doesn't mean _I_ can't finish though." Jesse smirked, as he undid the zip on his jeans and pulled his hard cock out.

Reyes let out a quiet gasp and Jesse began to rub his hand up and down his erection, throwing his head back as he did. Jesse's moans grew quicker and quicker as his toes began to curl, getting closer and closer to the edge.

"You look beautiful, Jesse." Reyes ran his hands over his own erection.

"Shit." Was all Jesse could breathe out as he came all over his hand, himself and the desk.

He panted heavily, not hesitating to put his covered fingers into his mouth and sucking them dry. He moved forward to kiss Reyes again, who moaned deeply. The kiss was short but passionate, and Jesse bit Reyes' lip as he pulled away.

"I need more, sir." Jesse whispered "I want you."

"When are you coming back?" Reyes whispered back, moving a strand of hair out of Jesse's face.

"I'll see you after school." Jesse grinned, moving away to readjust himself.

"That student will be coming back." Reyes reminded.

Jesse managed to look as presentable as he normally did "You have a closet don't you? Maybe we should show him you already own someone."

Reyes chuckled "Jesse McCree, you'll be the death of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me their ages, because I don't know. Let's just say its all legal and we can all sleep safely.


End file.
